Lights, Camera, Channy Action
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Tawni gets a part in a new movie and guess who else got a part. None other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh and Zac Efron. And what the hey, maybe even Sonny. There'll be flirting, fighting and some frenemy love! Story hopefully better than summary. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer - Are you really gonna make me say it? I don't want to though. Humph. Fine, I don't own... I can't do it. I give up! I don't own SWAC! There I said it. Happy now!**

**AU- New Story again! I like this one, I think it's going to last longer than my others. So hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!**

* * *

Lights, Camera, Channy Action!

"Oh. My. Gosh! No way! Shut up!" Tawni screamed into her phone.

I glanced at her, "What now?" I asked, bored with her always shouting.

"My daddy just bought me an entire store." She said sarcasm heavy in her voice. I scoffed; if her precious father did that, she would be bouncing off the walls.

"No seriously, what's happened?" I asked with more enthusiasm now.

She sighed like it was obvious, "I just got a part in that new movie, 'Dream' and guess who my co-star is?" She shrieked with happiness.

I shrugged excitedly, "Blake Radison?" I guessed, my voice raising in volume.

She shook her head with a huge smile on her face, "Even better... Zac Efron!" She screamed at me.

My mouth dropped open, not because I loved Zac Efron, oh no, it was the complete opposite, "Tawni.' I whined. She knew I hated him.

She smiled innocently, "What, just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I don't. And anyway, I got the part, not you." She said to me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. Just don't go bringing him back here. You know how Chad hates him. And an angry Chad is not nice. Trust me." I said to her.

"Why do you care about Chad so much? It's not like you like him or anything. That would be completely stupid!" She said to me and I bit my lip nervously.

"You do like him!" Tawni screamed. "Haha, no! Pfft, why would I like someone as conceited and jerkishly jerkish as him?' I replied back.

"Sonny, why don't you wake up already, I can tell that you do like him. C'mon, I figured it out like 10 seconds ago, it's old news!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever Tawni." I said, hoping my denial voice would give me away. Even though I'm not in denial. I mean, (deep voice) I'm not in denial!

She waved her hand to get rid of the thought, "Yeah, anyway, I wanna see who my other co-stars are going to be, you wanna come with me tomorrow?" She asked me.

"_Me_? Go with _you_? In _public_?" I said, feigning shock. She glared at me, "Yes, of course I would Tawni!" I said before she changed her mind.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 9 because the meeting starts at 10." She said to me and nodded once, making sure her plans were final. I saluted her, "Yes sir."

"Come on Sonny, we're going to be late!" Tawni screamed at me as I climbed into her car.

"Well I'm sorry, I should have just left the house smelling of dog, no one would think I'm weird or anything!" I shouted back.

"Well, it's not my fault that my baby needed a pee." She said as she started the car, cooing her little Chihuahua.

"Yeah, but that's not the point, she peed on _me_!" I shrieked.

"Well, I guess it makes sense, you're perfume does smell a little like her litter tray at home." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

I opened my mouth in shock, "Tawni, you bought me that perfume."

She smiled smugly, "Are you sure I got it from a store?" She asked me.

"Ew, you didn't, did you?" I cried in disgust, smelling myself.

Tawni laughed hysterically, "Calm down Sonny, I'm joking." She said to me, wiping her eyes from laughing too much.

I tried to laugh with her but I was too annoyed, "Yeah, so hilarious." I said coldly.

"Oh lighten up Sonny, I was only kidding. Hey, who else do you think I'll have as my co-stars?" She asked me.

I sighed before speaking, "I know as much as you Tawni," I said, "Maybe even a little more." I added quietly.

"Huh?" She asked, luckily not hearing what I said before.

"I said you're pretty!" I replied, knowing that statement could get me out of about anything with Tawni.

She looked in the mirror and winked, "I know. Ooh, we're here!" She screeched.

"Hello there. Could I help you?" An elderly looking receptionist asked me and Tawni.

"Yeah, we're here for the movie." Tawni replied to her.

The receptionist took a clipboard out and ran her finger down what looked to be a list of people, "Names?"

"Tawni Hart!" Tawni said, her arms flying out in a star position.

The receptionist nodded, "You may go through. First door on the left." She said and looked at her computer screen.

"Miss Hart! How nice to meet you. And Miss Munroe, what a pleasant surprise!" A man in his forties, probably the director, said.

"What, I've never met him before and I don't know how he knows me." I whispered to Tawni's questioning look as we followed him into a room.

"Now we are all here, would you please take a seat Miss Hart." He said to Tawni, gesturing to a spare seat next to a woman.

"Um, am I okay to be here?" I asked him nervously. He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes of course Miss Munroe-' He started,

'Please, call me Sonny." I said to him with a large smile.

He returned the smile, "As I was saying Sonny, you could take a seat next to Mr Cooper, I suppose you know him already."

As soon as I heard that name my stomach did a flip, "Chad is here?" I said nervously, scanning the room for him.

"Well no, not yet, but he is in the movie and his seat is just over there." He said and gestured over to two empty seats. Oh joy.

I walked over to the spare chairs and sat down in one of them as the director started to talk again.

"Now, if any of you does not know me, I am Mr. Shan but you may call me Paul." He said in a friendly voice to everyone.

I looked around the room to scan the faces of Tawni's co-stars.

First my face fell on Tawni's, as she was looking intently towards Paul. Next was Zac Efron. Ew. I cringed mentally.

I turned my head a little to the left and saw another famous actor, Cole Sprouse. He was okay I suppose.

As I turned me head again, my breath nearly stopped. My idol was in the room. Ohmigosh!

Lilly Hope was in the room! Eep! Her face turned towards me and she flashed her trademark smile. I was left star struck.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even smile at her, which is probably why she gave me a strange look then looked away.

The door opened and guess who burst in. You guessed it. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Good morning Paul, the great Chad Dylan Coo-" Chad started but stopped when his eyes landed on me. I raised my hand to give him a little smug wave.

He muttered something to himself and turned to face Paul, "Um, where should I sit?" He asked like he already knew the answer.

Paul smiled at him and gestured next to me, "Next to Miss Munr- I mean, Sonny." He said, correcting himself, grinning at me.

Chad seemed to sigh and slowly came and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at me quietly as Paul continued to talk.

"I'm here with Tawni if you must know." I replied back, with a smug look on my face. His eyes widened.

"Another Random is here? Seriously. I came here to get away from you Randoms, but you just keep following me." He said, annoyed.

"Yeah, you'll never escape the wrath of Sonny Munroe. Never." I said in an attempted scary voice. I say attempted because Chad just laughed at me.

"What? I'm serious." I said trying not to laugh while I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say Sonny." He said in an amused voice.

I giggled a bit and Paul turned to us, "Sorry, but you seem to be talking about something very interesting there." He said raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Um, well..." I said, not knowing what to say. Sheesh, it was like high school all over again. Stupid Chad for getting me in trouble.

"Oh, no, Paul. Sonny was just saying how good you look in a sweater." Chad said, slyly winking at me.

"Oh. Well, thankyou Sonny," He said happily, looking at his sweater proudly, "I only bought it yesterday, you know."

* * *

**So, like my new story? Please review, no-one has reviewed any of my stories for a while and I'm sad now. Please, please, please...**

**They make me so happy. I don't mind if they're positive reviews or criticism-to-make-it-better reviews.**

**Thanks all!**

**Holly - xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC. But someday I plan to. Pfft, like that's ever gonna happen.**

**AU - Yes. I am not dead! I was ill... nah, I wasn't really. Actually, I have no excuse so I just hope you all still love me for eventually uploading. Please enjoy...**

* * *

"Sonny! Sonny!" Tawni screamed at me as we walked out of the meeting. "Yeah?" I said in a normal tone of voice.

"Guess who just asked me out!" She shouted, nearly deafening me. I put a hand over my ear, ready for her next scream, "Who?"

"Zac Efron!" She said, excitement glowing in her eyes. "You done shouting?" I asked her. She nodded quietly.

I moved my hand away from my ear cautiously, "I can't believe it! Zac asked me out!" She shouted even louder than before.

"TAWNI! Stop shouting in my ear!" I screamed back with took her by surprise and made her jump. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Australia heard it.

"Are we getting a little frustrated Munroe?" Chad's voice came from behind me. "I am not frustrated!" I shouted back to him. Chad did his signature karate move towards me.

I laughed awkwardly, "Okay that totally came out frustrated." I said, trying to lighten the mood again. Chad smirked at me while Tawni glared at something.

I tried to focus on Tawni instead of Chad. "What's wrong Tawni?" I asked her. "I only wanted to be in this movie because of Zac,' Tawni started,

"Ew." I said as she scowled at me. "Agreed Munroe." Chad said, also earning a death look from Tawni.

Tawni carried on, "and now I'm going out with him, I don't want to be in it." She explained simply.

My mouth hung open, "But why? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Unless you're Chip Drama Pants over there." I said, gesturing to Chad.

Tawni smiled at my attempt of humour, "Yeah I know. But I was thinking, you know, maybe someone else wants my part." She said with a glint in her eye.

~...~

"So, Tawni and I was thinking if I could have her part instead." I said hopefully to Paul after explaining Tawni's situation.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Well, you seem like a nice girl and if Tawni doesn't want the part I'm sure we can put you in instead." He said to me.

I resisted the temptation to jump up and down squealing and just settled with "Thankyou so much Paul."

He smiled at me and dismissed us out of the room. "Well, I suppose you and Chad better get some chemistry together." Tawni said to Chad and I.

I frowned in confusion, "Huh?" I asked her, totally confused by what she said. She just handed me the script.

"Some advice; read it." She said and walked out. I turned to Chad to see if he knew what Tawni was talking about but he didn't give anything away except a smug smile.

"I suggest you listen to Blondie. She knows what she's talking about." Chad said and then _he_ left me.

Gosh! Was it 'leave Sonny day' or something?

I plopped on the couch in my apartment and took out the script.

~...~

'_Dream' - Cast_

_Zac Efron as Tom_

_Chad Dylan Cooper as Lucas_

_Lilly Hope as Ruby_

_Cole Sprouse as Dylan (Lucas' younger brother)_

_Tawni Hart ( __**Now me) **__as Sasha _

_Brenda Green as Shannon (Tom's Mom)_

'_Dream' – Plotline_

_Sasha, a shy but talented girl goes to live in California to go to work at a hit drama show, 'Now Is The Time'. She meets the cast and they are all horrible to her except _

_Tom. They slowly develop a relationship but the others don't know about it. Another new person, called Lucas comes and he's the center of attention. _

_He starts to flirt with Sasha and they start to fall for each other. Sasha tries to break up with Tom and things get out of hand but Lucas comes to her rescue._

_They live a happy life afterwards. Blah, blah, blah..._

~...~

Oh joy, lots of relationships. Whoa, wait one mooing minute! I have to like Chad! More importantly, I have to like ZAC! Ohmigosh, what did I get myself into?

EW, EW. EWW!

I suppose Chad isn't too bad. Wait, what am I saying? I hate Chad. Right?

_You love him, you want to kiss him! _Shut up conscience, I do not like Chad! Okay, maybe just a little, but don't tell anyone.

Wait, I'm speaking to _my _conscience, like I'm gonna tell anyone if I like Chad.

~...~

"Hey mom, I like Chad." I said to my mom as she walked into our apartment, then slapped my hand over my mouth.

She stared at me strangely, "Hi to you too."

"Um, what I meant was, I got a role in a new movie and I have to _pretend_ to like him." I said to her. Yeah, that would work.

"Sonny, I've known you your whole life, well obviously, but that's not the point, but I can tell you have a crush on Chad, even though you hate him." She said smugly.

"What?" I said amazed by how much she knew about me. Well, she is my mom after all. She just nodded with a smile on her face.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You can get it, I'm going to put the groceries away." My mom said to me and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked to the blonde jerk throb standing at my door.

He smiled but I knew there was something wrong, "Well I was just passing by and I thought we could run lines, you know." He said to me, twiddling his thumbs.

Chad only did that when he was nervous. I could see right through him.

"Now tell me the real reason why you're here." I said to him, pulling him into my door and closing it behind me.

He twirled his hands again, "Um, well my manager kinda..." He started but got quieter.

"Chad?" I asked him warily as we sat on the couch. "My manager..." He started and mumbled the last part so I couldn't tell what he said.

I frowned at him, "Chad. C'mon,I can't hear you." I prompted him. "My manager wants me to..." He replied, still not completing his sentence.

"Chad," I whined, "Tell me." He sighed deeply, "Fine, my manager wants..."

* * *

**Mwahaha! I finally uploaded another chapter! Please review people! They make me smile a lot. And I mean a _LOT._ **

**So, what do you think Chad's manager wants? Take a guess and see if your right :D**

**Holly - xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Yeah, yeah. Lets just get to the part where I say I don't own SWAC. And I probably never will. Great. What a good way to build my self confidence.**

**Rating - K+ I think. It's not like there's anything 'mature' in this chapter.**

**AU - Can I just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story, you all make me very happy! Thankyou to all the readers and alerters too! **

**Ha, it sounds like I'm accepting an award and this is my acceptance speech...**

* * *

"Chad," I whined, "Tell me." He sighed deeply, "Fine, my manager wants us to pretend to be together. You know, for the press of course."

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. How could we pretend to like each other? We hate each other. It just doesn't make sense.

"Well, I don't know, he thinks it will give the new film more publicity or something. Go ask him. No wait, don't do that. Bad idea." He said, looking worried as he said the last part.

"Uh, okay then. I won't ask him about it." I said, frowning in confusion. "No offence Chad, but that's one of the worst idea's I've ever heard. And you're actually paying attention to it?" I asked him.

He chuckled at something and replied, "Sonny, he's my manager, I have to listen to him. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Well, as well as having my awesome acting skills."

I sighed at his jerkish, but normal behaviour for him, "Chad, he works for you. Just fire him and get a new manager." I said, still trying to avoid the reason he came here.

"You know what. Just forget I ever came. It doesn't matter. I'm just going to go now." He muttered and stood up.

I grabbed his arm and smiled, "Look if you want to do this, then, fine. I'll help, but only for your stupid manager's sake." I said jokingly.

He smiled, looking a little relieved, "Good." "Good." "Fine." "Fine."

"So are we good?" He asked me. "Oh we are so good." I replied, pushing him out the door, "Bye Chad." He laughed, "See you Munroe."

~...~

"Thanks mom. It was delicious." I said, finishing my dinner, and putting the plate in the sink. "It's okay. And I'm glad you liked it. Now," She paused, "Why was Chad here?"

I laughed, "Apparently, his manager wants us to 'date' and be a couple for this new movie deal. So, yeah..." I said, shaking my head, amused with myself.

She seemed to find it funny too, "Sure. His 'manager' wants you to date..." She said obviously entertained by this conversation.

"And what exactly do you mean by that mom?" I asked cautiously as I grabbed a can of coke from the fridge.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, winking at me. I knew exactly what she meant at this time and no, Chad did not want us to date. He hated me, full stop.

"Whatever mom. Listen I'm going to my room. I need to practice my lines for the movie, so good luck fantasising about something that will never happen." I stopped, to open my can with a fizz.

"Chad Dylan Cooper will never be your son-in-law, got it?" I continued with another amused expression.

She sighed dramatically, with a smile on her face, "Fine."

~...~

"Ruby, I know we've had our differences, but can't we work this out? I know you hate me because I'm dating Tom, but we can't be like this forever!" I said dramatically into my mirror.

"Drama is a piece of cake, so ha, beat that Cooper!" I said smirking. A few seconds later I frowned. Great, I was talking to myself again. Meh, who cares?

"Moo!" I heard, coming from my pocket. I scrambled to find my phone and eventually pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, it's me!" The voice said. "Uh, sorry, but I'm not sure who 'me' is." I said laughing. I heard the voice laugh too, "Oh, sorry, it's Matt. I was wondering if I could meet up with you."

"Matt? You mean Matt who ditched me for Lisa in seventh grade? That Matt?" I asked him in disbelief. "Uh, yeah. Listen I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I was wondering if you're free tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm free. It'd cost you." I said, smiling. He groaned at my joke and chuckled a little, "No, seriously. Are you available tonight?"

"I think so. But what makes you think I'd come out with you. The boy who-" I started but he finished my sentence, "Yeah, the boy who ditched you in seventh grade." He said.

"Yeah, and to be pretty sure, I think he's the boy who cuts me off too. You know him?" I asked humoured by our conversation.

"Um, yeah. I think he's that boy who really wants a date tonight with you. I'll tell you what. He'll be at the Pizza Plaza at 8. If you're not there, he'll understand." He replied.

I giggled, "Okay, I'll meet him there. Or not. He'll have to wait and see. Bye Matt." I said simply. "See you Sonny." He answered and I hung up the phone.

Looks like I've got a date tonight, but to be quite frank, I couldn't actually remember what Matt looked like. Oh well, looks like this evening is going to be quite entertaining.

* * *

**I know it was a tad short. And a bit boring. But hey, we need chapters like this. And, I'm amazed with myself because I actually have an idea with where I'm going with this story. So Wahaay!**

**Anyway. Please review!**

**Holly - xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes... I am _not_ dead! I'm still very alive. I am so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in about 500 years, I just didn't have a lot of time; Tests and all :L**

**Anyway, I am back. And I shall be for a while hopefully, so please enjoy this very... _very, _delayed chapter :D**

* * *

I searched in my closet for something elegant, yet girly. I smiled when I saw my strapless, red dress and changed into it quickly.

Perfect. Now I just needed to accessorize.

I rooted through my drawer and picked out my slim black belt and slipped it around my waist, then chose some simple black stilettos to match.

"Mom! Do you know where my black leather jacket is?" I shouted down the hall, as I applied my bright red lipstick. What? I like red and black.

"Um, yeah, I think it's on the chair beside the TV." She shouted back. "Thanks." I said and walked hastily into the living room to find it.

"Why, where are you going?" She asked me, suddenly appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, as I grabbed it and put it around my shoulders.

"On a date." I replied subtly, looking around, trying to find my clutch bag. "There it is." I muttered as I saw it on the table.

"Who with?" She questioned again. "Chad?" She asked, eyeing my outfit. I scoffed, "Um, no. Matt. You know the one who ditched me in seventh grade?" I asked.

She nodded and put her finger in the air, "That boy." She explained to herself. "Yep. So I'll be back around 11." I said to her and got half way to the door.

"10.30." She bargained with me. "10.45!" I shouted back, and got out the door before she could answer me.

...

I walked into the full restaurant, looking around for anyone who vaguely reminded me of Matt.

I remember he had dark, brown, curly hair and brown eyes, but that's all I could remember.

I tried harder to search for him, but no one caught my eye until a voice came from behind me, "Sonny?"

I turned automatically and smiled. "Matt." I breathed, taking in how much he'd changed. His once curly hair was now short and black.

"Well, you've definitely changed." I stated, still smiling at him. When I last saw him, he looked _cute_ but not sexy. But now…wow.

He smiled back at me, "Yeah. You too." He replied and I watched his eyes travel up my body slowly, as if savouring the moment. I blushed, "So, shall we get a table?"

"We shall." He answered as he took my hand lightly and pulled me over to a small booth. Where had this guy been in seventh grade?

Oh yeah, being the geek he once was. Not now, obviously.

He gestured for me to sit down so I slid into one of the seats and he scooted next to me. I gave him a questioning look and he laughed.

"I'm not sitting on the opposite side because I thought I'd invite some friends. I hope you don't mind." He said with a smile so charming I wouldn't mind if he were friends with-

"Chad Dylan Cooper, in the house!" Chad's voice boomed, getting closer to us. I groaned and put my head in my hands on the table.

I felt Matt's hand around my waist and he leaned closely to my ear, "What's wrong?" He asked me.

Before I could reply Chad spoke, "Hey Matt, who's your babe?" He asked, and I could tell he was being cocky just by the tone of his voice.

I lifted my head of my hands and smiled sarcastically at him, "Hey Chad." I watched as his eyebrows nearly hit the roof, "Sonny?" He asked incredulously.

"In the flesh." I said, gesturing to myself. Matt laughed beside me, his hand still around my waist, "Oh yeah. You two are like, rivals or something, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied, taking a quick glance at Chad.

...

"That was amazing Matt. I've never had a burger that good before!" I exclaimed, leaning back onto the chair. He smiled, "Well, only the best for you."

Candy, Chad's _blonde_ date, suddenly giggled as Chad whispered something in her ear. "Uh, hey guys, can we keep it PG rated please?" Matt asked smugly.

Chad smiled, as if he was proud of himself and popped his collar, "Dude, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. She can't keep her hands off me!" He replied, winking at Candy.

She giggled yet again and hugged his waist, "Can we go now. I'm bored." She asked him in a sweet, girly voice, while playing with his tie.

He sighed, "Not yet. Don't you want dessert?" He asked her, ever so slightly moving her hands away from his waist.

Her face fell a little, "Okay I suppose. But you owe me." She said back with a wink. Chad laughed and got the attention of a waiter and we ordered our dessert.

"Thankyou." I said happily to the waiter as he put my chocolate fudge cake in front of me. "Mmm..." I moaned as I tasted the sweetness of the chocolate.

"So it's good?" Matt asked me as I took another bite. I nodded contently, "Want to try it?" I asked him. His lips curved up slowly, "Yeah, why not?"

I grinned back at him, "Here." I said, taking a spoon full and giving it to him. He chewed it, "Mmm, you're right. That _is_ good."

"I know right." I replied, eating another mouthful. "Um, you got-" Chad started to say to me, but Candy interrupted us,

"Oh Chaddy, do you want some ice-cream?" She asked and shoved a spoonful into his mouth before he could refuse.

She smirked at us, like she'd done something amazing and Chad started to cough. "Oh, my poor baby! Are you okay?" She asked him sweetly, rubbing his back.

I looked over to Matt who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. Chad stopped choking, "Yes. I'm fine. But I'm not four." He said wiping his mouth.

He turned to me, "As I was saying, you got some cake on your face." He said, pointing just below his mouth. "Thanks." I replied and lifted my hand to get rid of it.

"Here," Matt said quickly, wiping it away with a cloth, smiling at me brightly. I blushed, "Thankyou." I murmured back.

"No problem." He replied, stroking my hand gently under the table. I looked down at the table, slightly embarrassed, trying to hide my huge smile and _very_ red face.

* * *

**It's so good to be back on here! So, if y'all aren't too mad at me, maybe you'll review? Please? ;D**

**I truly love you all, **

**Holly xx**


End file.
